1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an artificial synthesis protein, specially relates to a novel peptide and uses thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many bacteria have drug resistance because of abuse of antibiotics in recent years. For example, about more than half of Staphylococcus aureus found in intravenous catheters are resistant to Penicillin. Drug resistant bacteria give anti-antibiotic genes to next generation through plasmid, which causes that drug resistant bacteria can't be eliminated effectively. This situation leads to a serious problem when treating related diseases caused by bacteria.
In order to avoid shortcomings of traditional antibiotics, many researches recently focus on developing the antimicrobial peptide to assist organism in resisting or eliminating foreign pathogens. To be more specifically, the antimicrobial peptide has the following advantages over traditional antibiotics. First, the antimicrobial peptide has broad and rapid antimicrobial activity and a smaller effective dosage which is unlikely to cause drug resistance of microbacteria. Second, the antimicrobial peptide can stimulate immune cell of a organism to increase immunity of the organism against diseases.
Hence, there are few antimicrobial peptides used for drug preparation. For example, Magainin (Pexiganan) is applied for treating diabetic foot ulcers. Indolicidin (MBI-549) is applied for treating acne. Although the antimicrobial peptide have plenty of types and good antimicrobial activity, however, when the conformation of a antimicrobial peptide is linear, the antimicrobial peptide may be hydrolyzed by enzymes and lose its activity in vivo. To make the antimicrobial peptide is less susceptible to enzyme hydrolysis in vivo, in further to increase stability of the antimicrobial peptide against enzymes. Recent development of the antimicrobial peptide mainly focus on cyclic peptides. However, although the antimicrobial activity of the antimicrobial peptide is maintained in vivo by changing the conformation, it still needs to improve the safety of the antimicrobial peptide for human body. For example, the antimicrobial peptide can effectively and safely apply on human body only when the side effect, such as hemolysis, is controlled.
Accordingly, it is the most important challenge for researchers to develop an antimicrobial peptide with good antimicrobial activity and high safety.